


Convenience

by KateKintail



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 09:45:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/660506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateKintail/pseuds/KateKintail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes mistakes can be for the best.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Convenience

**Author's Note:**

> Master and the Wolf 30-minute Challenge 30: Peter notices Remus' attraction to Severus and decides to play matchmaker. It doesn't work out too well, or does it?

“So…” Remus began the conversation as he perused the menu, otherwise they might very well have spent the entire dinner in complete silence. “What did Peter tell  _you_  to get you here?”

For a moment, Snape pretended not to have heard because he was so absorbed in the task of deciding what to eat. After that moment, he decided it was immature and below him, so he glared his usual glare over the top of his menu and replied. “He said that I would be having dinner with my perfect match. You would be someone with similar interests and understanding.” Snape licked his lips and nervously added, “Someone who was strongly attracted to me.”

Remus leaned forward a bit more, head down so that Snape could not see his cheeks flush. His mouth felt dry and parts of him stirred with nervousness while others did the same with arousal.

“Naturally I understand now that the man is purely a vindictive idiot.”

“Mmm,” Remus agreed, taking control of the temperature of his body again. He nodded. “Naturally.” He wanted the steak, but the fish was cheaper and they of course had not discussed how they would manage payment. Peter had promised him an old-fashioned gentleman, dark and brooding… with similar interests and understanding. Peter had not sounded the least bit vindictive when he insisted Remus show up on this blind date… but Remus agreed that Peter was an idiot.

What could  _possibly_  have gone through the man’s head to believe that the two of them would make a good couple? Apart from the fact that Remus was indeed attracted to the ex-potions master, of course.

“You should get the steak,” Snape said, closing his menu with a flourish and setting it down on the table. “I have had it here, and it is excellent. The fish and chicken are worthless. Naturally, I will be picking up the check.”

“Naturally,” he whispered. Remus set down his menu, and reached for his glass of ice water. “Do you make a habit of practicing Legilimency on your dates, Severus?”

Snape did not look affronted. In fact, he almost looked impressed. “I do not. But in this case, you are nervous and have left yourself so vulnerable I could probably have read you from outside the restaurant.” He picked up his glass of wine and took a sip. “I cannot imagine why you would be so nervous. It’s only me.”

Remus nodded, stalling. Then, in a small voice, “I cannot imagine why you have humored me as long as you have already tonight. We have not yet ordered. We can split the cost of the wine and head home now, if you like.”

Snape cocked his head and considered this. He had ordered the wine before Remus arrived, to calm his own nerves somewhat. When Remus had taken the seat at the table across from him, they’d looked at each other for quite a long time before taking up their menus. However, what Remus suggested did make some sense. If they left now, they could be home and murder Peter for being such a prat, well before seven. Snape studied Remus intently, then he took another sip of wine. “As I said, I recommend the steak.”

Giving him an encouraging smile, Remus nodded. “Wormtail always did have a strange sense of humor. I suppose we shouldn’t let that interfere with a nice dinner.” Severus nodded back and poured Remus a glass of wine. “Whatever we do, though, we cannot let Peter know we had a good time. Do not tell him about the steak… or the wine or… or…”

Behind his glass of wine, Severus smiled knowingly. As though he were a thirty years younger, Remus flushed again.


End file.
